


Hopeful Heart

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Celebrate Rogue One Month, Character Study, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Unlikely Friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: "You gotta have hope Cassian, if you don't, you're lost. And the last thing you want in battle, is being lost. So hope for a better tomorrow, hope for freedom my son. Because rebellions are built on hope."





	Hopeful Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For the Celebrate Rogue One Month, week 2: Cassian Andor.  
> Prompt: Hope

_"You gotta have hope Cassian, if you don't, you're lost. And the last thing you want in battle, is being lost. So hope for a better tomorrow, hope for freedom my son. Because rebellions are built on hope."_

He remember his father's words with strong clarity, how could he not if they were seared on his mind like fire? He believed in his father. He'd also believed in his father's fight to free Fest from the Republic. Believe in it strongly enough to go and throw rocks at the troopers.

And then his father had died.

That only had lit a fire in him. Because if his father could not fight, then he would do so. For his father, for his mother, for Fest and many other who wanted freedom. So, he made hope his armor. Every time he headed into danger, he went in filled it. Hope became almost a prayer for him. In those darkest moments, he'd close his eyes and visualize it. He'd held on to hope for freedom. And he would whisper his hope to the stars.

And then the Empire had come. It had risen from the ashes of the Republic, sending chills down his spine. Because he knew and recognized that this man, held more power than the Republic ever did. And this man was not inclined to share it.

Because at least, those who once worked for the Republic, believed in it. Some even fought to make other people's life better. But this Emperor did so for himself. There was no pretense about it. Those who oppose him would be squashed, dealt without mercy.

So, armed with his father's words, he threw himself into the fight against the Empire. Did as much and as often as he could.

He would later caught the attention of a man called Davits Draven. Who was working with a secret alliance to overthrow the Empire and restore the Republic. Cassian thought about how returning to the Republic wasn't his ideal. But it was better than the Empire.

He had risen through the ranks quickly, as spy work came to him easy as breathing. It had been during after one mission that he had met one of the founders of (what they called it) Rebel Alliance.

Bail Organa.

He had stared at the man, it was impossible not to know who he was. Consort to Queen Breha, Viceroy of Alderaan, sitting Senator. It had been almost hard to believe that such man would risk everything to restore the Republic.

Dravits had introduced them.

"General Draven reports you're one of our best agents." Bail's voice was calm, his face and demeanor friendly.

"I try sir," he'd said.

"Sit, Cassian, there's no need to stand on ceremony, we're all equals here."

He had reluctantly sat down, unsure as what to say. In the end, his curiosity got the better of him, "Why risk it? Why risk everything to fight?"

Bail had looked at him, a serious look falling on his face, "Because I believe in it. Because I know what the Emperor is capable of. His enforcer, this Darth Vader killed a good friend of mine. She was pregnant, she was harmless and yet he killed her. What he offers is nothing but subjugation and cruelty. No one deserves that. Thus, I fight for freedom and democracy. Why do you fight Cassian?"

His throat had gone dry, he knew who Senator Organa spoke of. Padmé Amidala, former Queen of Naboo. He swallowed, "Because I want freedom."

Bail had watched him, eyes sharp and Cassian had felt as if Bail's eyes could see through him. "Freedom is a noble cause," Bail had spoken, softly.

"You could die for this, you know this, right?" He'd blurted.

Bail had not looked offended or insulted, "I know. But if my death helps the Empire fall, then it would have been worth it. I believe it's possible, it might take time, but men like the Emperor fall. They are not infallible."

"Rebellions are built on hope," he'd said, repeating his father's words.

Bail had nodded, solemn. "Wise words."

"My father said that to me," he'd told him. "To this day, they give strength."

Bail's eyes were full of understanding, "May they always do then, Force knows we all need both hope and strength."

Before he could respond, their conversation cut short. Senator Organa presence was required for a meeting. Before he had left, Bail had placed a hand on his shoulder and offered a friendly smile. "Don't ever give up hope Cassian, believe in the Light, even when you can't see it, or you won't make it through the night. May the Force be with you always."

He'd stared at the man's retreating back, _'Hope is light,'_ he thought. _'Hope is light in darkness.'_ And Bail's words would stay with him and give him strength too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I took a quote from TLJ and modified it for Bail. As something Leia heard her father say and she would later make it her own. Hopefully it's not too terrible. Anyway, thank you for reading.


End file.
